Drama, Boys, and Chocolate Iced Doughnuts
by cupcake96
Summary: Liv decides to go live with her Grandma after her mom committed suicide. There she meets Michelle they become bestfriends , Andrew, and will the person who causes her so much pain come and haunt her? Will she ever come out of the state she's in?
1. Prologue

The name s Liv. And my story isn t like the rest of the sappy romance that ya ll love so much. My story s filled with heartache, fainting, and chocolate iced doughnuts. Of course, if I didn t come live with my Grandma Lily I guessed I wouldn t have gone through this tough experience. Truth be told though, I wouldn t give it up for anything. If I hadn t come and lived with this sweet old lady then I never would ve met my best friend Michelle, I wouldn t have known that I could write worth a crap, and I wouldn t have met him. So, no I don t want to take these memories away. Even though in some cases they re bad, they re memories that I will never forget. And never want to forget. 


	2. 1 The Big Day

The Big Day

Today is the big day. They day I move in with my 65 year old Grandma Lily. I m not aloud to call her grandma though she says, Look Honey Bunch, if I can dance, walk, talk like a 40 year old, and have my real teeth. Then, I ain t old! So, none of that grandma nonsense,just call me Lil. And introduce me like that too. She might sound crazy because she is but not in the loony bin way. She crazy because if she has a Butterfinger every once in a while I swear you wouldn t have thought she was 65 but thought she was a teenager on crack! I love her to death, but I don t like the reason I m going over there. You see my mother committed suicide while I was over at a friend s house. She left me a note that explained why she did it. I read every night before I lay my head down just, so I know that it wasn t my fault. But, the reason behind it was my father s.

Dear My Sweet Daughter Liv,  
Honey Bunch I m so sorry that I had to leave the world like this. I just want to get one thing straight this is NOT your fault and I don t want you to ever to think that. Your father came to see me today. I couldn t take it anymore baby. I know that he will never EVER lay a single finger tip on you. But, when I didn t tell him where you were he got mighty angry. He beat till the point where I only had enough strength to write you this note and to pull the trigger. I m SO sorry Honey Bunch. Remember that I ll always be watching over you and making you choose your own pathway. Go live with Grandma Lily for me please, love. Don t EVER EVER blame yourself because the only one to blame is that nasty drunk father of yours. Have pleasant dreams and never forget me.  
Your Very Sorry Mother,  
Hannah Bryant

Once I read that I finally realized how great of a mother I had and, how much I took for granted in life. From now on, I vow to live my life to fullest. Maybe, when I get to this small town with the name of Auburn in the Southern state of Georgia I can find out what I m meant to do in my lifetime. Hopefully though, they will have some where that I can get chocolate iced doughnuts.


	3. 2 Someone Watching Me

**Sorry for the delay but I haven't had a lot of time to update. But now I'll have a WHOLE bunch of time because... it's SUMMER '10! :) hahaha But now with no more delays... Chapter 2- Someone Watching Me!**

Chapter 2- Someone Watching Me

I arrived at 12 p.m. since it was only a 3 hour plane ride from Texas To Georgia. Grandma Lil picked me up at the airport and drove for about an hour and a half until I saw the yellow house that my Mama grew up in. It hasn't really changed much since the last time I came here and that was a little over 4 years ago. By the time I got all my stuff in my new room and got everything situated it was 6 p.m. Grandma Lil was just getting supper out of the oven and she made my favorite. Baby back ribs with cole slaw, baked beans, and french fries! YUMMMM!

We ate and made small talk but right before I was going into my room Grandma Lil asked me to hang back for a while because she had to talk to me about something serious. She didn't actually say this but the look in her eyes told me that she had to do this now or she might not be able to. So, without any agrument I sat back down and waited until she was done. When she sat her dishes into the sink she turned to me and just said, "Olivia." I knew it was important then because she didn't call me by my real name EVER.

She explained that she wanted to give me something of my mother's and it was important for me to read it. She turned to go to her room and when she came back she handed me and leather-backed diary. She said, "You know we haven't always lived here honeybunch. We used to live in Washington in a little reservation call La Push." She explained that this was the diary that my mom kept while they lived there. I started to refuse because one it was my mom's diary and there might be stuff that she only wanted to know, and two because there might be stuff in here that I don't want to know about. But, Grandma Lil insisted.

She said, "There something in there that you need to know and that you have to find out for yourself darling." I agreed only because I knew I wouldn't win this agrument or any agrument with  
Grandma Lil because she is as stubborn as a donkey! She would argue with a street sign and win. I'm not kidding. I seen it happen.

I took the diary and went into my room. It was lavender and had white bedding with white curtains. I loved it. It was soft and pretty. It was... me. That's the only way to really describe it. I went to my closet and picked out what outfit I wanted to wear. Tomorrow was my first day of school. Even more exciting it was my first day of HIGH school. So, since I would be the new kid to everyone I wanted an outfit that was laid back but was still worthy enough to get me attention.

I decided on a dark mini-skirt with a white v-neck with a light pink undershirt. For shoes I just decided with light pick converse. I would pick out the accesseries tomorrow. When I looked at the clock it flashed 10:30 and I decided that it was time to go to bed. Normally I would have stayed up much longer but, I was tired from the move. Right before I feel asleep I took out the note from under my pillow and reread the last thing my mom said or wrote to me. I put it on the night stand and right before the darkness took over. I swear I thought I felt someone watching me from the outside of my window.


End file.
